On ne naît pas homme
by Kumfu
Summary: Il y a des moments d'une vie qui comptent plus que d'autres, des moments où on a l'impression que tout devrait changer. One-shot écrit pour le défi SINTE. Mai X Zuko.


**Titre :** On ne naît pas homme.

**Auteur :** Kumfu.

**Bêta :** Cocoli.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Mai X Zuko

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'où est tirée cette fanfiction sont à Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko. Merci à eux d'avoir créé cette excellente série animée.

Voici un texte écrit pour la quatrième édition du défi Sex Is Not The Enemy.

J'ai eu la chance de recevoir une superbe image-prompt, sur laquelle me baser pour écrire ce texte, que vous trouverez en lien sur mon profil si vous souhaitez la voir. J'écris rarement des textes aussi courts, sinon, mais ce défi s'y prêtait. Ça m'a donné l'occasion d'écrire sur ce pairing (que j'ai appris, à cette occasion, se dire « Maiko »), que j'aime beaucoup (surtout pour le personnage de Zuko, je l'avoue) et sur lequel j'avais peiné à trouver des fictions : autant en écrire soi-même, du coup (me voici pour de bon « multifandomique », on dirait !).

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>ON NE NAÎT PAS HOMME<strong>

Le monde n'est ni tout à fait le même, ni tout à fait un autre. C'est ce que se dit Zuko et cette absence de netteté le dérange et pourrait presque le faire céder à la colère, qui est restée à fleur de peau chez lui. C'est pourtant totalement stupide, de sa part.

Il s'en rend compte. Et il y a, dans le même temps, quelque chose de doux qui papillonne au creux de son estomac, quelque chose qui rend son regard vague et son visage beau, comme si l'affreuse brûlure n'était plus là pour le défigurer, comme dans les yeux de Mai, lorsqu'elle les pose sur lui.

Tous ceux qu'il croise, ce matin, le mettent mal à l'aise. Il ne parvient à être naturel avec personne.

La sensation de bizarrerie est là, vive et persistante. Tout a changé. Du moins, il en a l'impression, ou que tout devrait changer : les murs des couloirs de son palais ne devraient plus être exactement les mêmes, les visages et les regards non plus. Il y a quelque chose de distordu, il le sent bien, même dans l'air qu'il respire, et tous, autour de lui, ont l'air de savoir. Ils ne savent pas, pourtant.

Il se sent idiot.

Et lui, a-t-il changé ?

La fin de l'adolescence n'est pas un âge facile, et encore moins lorsque l'on doit devenir roi.

Il repense à ce qu'ils ont fait, avec Mai. Il se sent adulte, il se sent enfant, il se sent fautif. Un mélange d'exhalation, d'envie, d'une chaleur presque insupportable et de culpabilité se tord à l'interieurde son ventre. Si Zuko sait qu'il a commis beaucoup d'erreurs, dans sa vie, des fautes qu'il portera toujours sur ses épaules, il sait toutefois que sa relation avec Mai n'en a jamais été une.

Il le sait.

C'est une de ces convictions, inexplicables, mais qu'il sait être juste.

Il a pourtant le sentiment d'avoir fauté.

Son royaume, son pays, son peuple… ses amis et son amour. Tant de mots doux et de choses qu'il avait cru avoir perdues. Il sait sa chance. Il devrait être un roi parfait, meilleur, oui, bien meilleur que ses prédécesseurs. Un qui rende l'Avatar fier. Un qui ne ferait jamais plus de mal à qui que ce soit, qui ne se laisserait plus contrôler par ses pulsions : un être apaisé. Adulte ! Il ne l'est pas. Tout le torture, encore. Il devrait être homme il n'est encore qu'enfant.

Les regards sur lui, en ce jour, ne sont pas les bons. Ils devraient être différents. Tout devrait être différent. Tout l'est. Tout ne l'est pas. Savent-ils, au moins ? S'en doutent-ils ? En parlent-ils entre eux, une fois ses talons tournés ? En sourient-ils ? Tout le perturbe décidément. Il ne pense qu'à ça. Depuis qu'il s'est levé. Durant le conseil avec ses ministres. Devant sa tasse de thé. Lors des mots échangés avec son oncle qui _sait__,_ qui ne peut que savoir, qui devine toujours tout, de toute façon, même avant que lui-même ne le comprenne. Comment pourrait-il ne pas avoir deviné ? Le petit sourire qu'il a eu semble, à Zuko, une preuve.

Il se sent tout de même homme, un peu, presque fier. Bêtement. N'est-ce pas une de ces étapes qui en forment un ?

L'impression de distorsion du monde accompagne ses pas, tandis que le désir continue à le brûler. Il repense aux petits seins de Mai, dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Son ventre s'en serre, l'envie le transperçant, et il se sent coupable. Sa tête est pleine de souvenirs et il veut recommencer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il devrait penser… Intérieurement, il se maudit pour son indécision.

La flamme d'un candélabre devant lequel il passe réchauffe sa peau. Il est devenu sensible, même au moindre frémissement de l'air autour de lui. Ses pas font crisser le tapis dont il suit la trace et dont la couleur lui rappelle le sang qu'il a fait couler, cette nuit. Cette image, que son esprit perturbé lui renvoie, le fâche. Pourquoi a-t-il de telles pensées ? Mai lui manque. Tellement. Il est pressé de la retrouver.

Lui en voudra-t-elle ?

Bien sûr que non, c'est ce que lui souffle sa raison, mais il a besoin de plus. L'expression de douleur sur son visage le hante. Il n'a pas été capable de s'arrêter, ou plutôt il l'aurait voulu, mais Mai lui a dit de rester et c'était tellement bon, et il était tellement bien, là, et tout son corps se consumait, et tout en lui le poussait à continuer, et tout ce qu'il voulait était juste là, dans cette sensation moite et chaude, et brûlante, et cet incroyable plaisir, et cette pulsion de poursuivre. Il l'a bien vu, qu'il lui faisait mal. Réellement, il aurait préféré se retirer, mais il ne savait pas comment il devait s'y prendre — personne ne le lui avait jamais appris — et elle l'aurait castré, s'il l'avait fait : il l'a vu dans son regard et il la connaît. Mais ça l'a blessé de la voir souffrir ainsi, alors que pour lui c'était si bon, si bon.

Il sait que s'il ne fait qu'esquisser le moindre geste d'excuse, elle s'en agacera. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Il le sait. Mais lui se sent tellement torturé et mal, et tellement incapable d'être ce qu'il devrait.

Il repense à ses seins pressés contre lui et à l'incroyable douceur de ses cuisses. Il a encore envie. Le désir le brûle. C'était tellement bon d'être à l'intérieur d'elle.

L'apparition soudaine d'un garde dans son angle de vue le fait se rendre compte de son regard perdu dans le vide et de ses joues qui se mettent soudain à chauffer. Il s'en sent mortifié.

Il devrait être homme — roi ! Il n'est encore qu'un gosse.

Il presse le pas.

Mai était tellement belle avec ses cheveux détachés et son kimono rouge glissant sur ses épaules.

Pour lui, ce qu'ils ont fait était incroyablement bon. Rien que la sensation de sa main féminine posée là où il l'avait tellement voulue, là où il avait rêvé de la sentir un jour — sur son entrejambe gonflée — était déjà incroyable. Il aurait pu en jouir, comme il a été proche de le faire à presque chacun de ses gestes. C'est un miracle qu'il ait pu tenir jusqu'au bout et pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était glissé en elle, il s'était senti totalement décontenancé par la conscience que ce qui était pour lui une satisfaction et un plaisir sans bornes ne se révélait, en fait, pour elle que douleur. Et ils avaient pourtant continué. Il n'avait pas pu ignorer ses traits crispés, bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait comment elle se sentait, elle faisait mine d'aller et l'incitait à poursuivre. Il avait senti toutes les étapes durant lesquelles son corps acceptait sa présence, et toutes celles qui échelonnaient sa progression, comme des crans lui permettant de s'enfoncer plus loin et, même s'il avait vu que Mai souffrait, à chaque fois que son sexe entrait, gagnant une portion supplémentaire dans laquelle s'enfouir, il avait euenvie d'aller plus profondément. Ça avait été tellement bon.

Il s'en était senti meurtri, d'être ainsi partagé. Il n'avait pas fait durer. Il ne l'aurait pas pu, de toute façon. Il avait juste fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, ce qu'elle l'avait imploré de ses yeux : aller jusqu'au bout — et surtout ne pas la laisser tomber, surtout ne pas recommencer ce qu'il avait fait en la quittant la première fois — et la jouissance massive, violente, qui l'avait emporté n'avait fait que rajouter à sa culpabilité.

Allongé sur les draps qu'ils avaient tâchés, il s'était senti bizarre, ensuite, tiraillé entre la joie et une profonde tristesse.

Il passe la main dans sa frange devenue longue et soupire profondément. Il veut voir Mai.

Parvenu sur le seuil de sa chambre, il s'y arrête. Il se demande si elle voudrait lui pardonner. S'il osait seulement lui en parler, elle le gronderait immanquablement pour sa stupidité. Il le sait, mais est incapable de se défaire de sa culpabilité. Ce n'est pas raisonné.

Lentement, il pousse la porte. Elle n'est pas là. Son ventre s'en tord, cette fois de douleur.

Le ménage a été fait et les draps changés : plus aucune tâche rouge n'y trône.

Alors, quelqu'un sait. La sensation de distorsion de son monde s'intensifie.

Plus loin, les portes sont ouvertes sur le balcon. Il traverse leur chambre, le cœur battant. Il veut retrouver Mai, il veut la regarder et sentir encore une fois sa poitrine s'en compresser et quelque chose de doux, d'indescriptible, papillonner dans son ventre.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil des portes-fenêtres, l'air chaud de l'extérieur caresse son visage, renvoyant les mèches de ses cheveux masquer partiellement la brûlure de son œil. L'agréable oppression de son torse se mêle alors à la sensation de son sang, pulsant plus fort dans ses artères et du désir, toujours là, lancinant.

Mai est nue.

Là, installée confortablement sur les coussins blancs de l'un des transats de sa terrasse privée, elle est étendue, près d'une petite table basse où trônent les restes de son petit déjeuner. Une étoffe rouge repose juste à côté d'elle et sa peau est impudiquement offerte au vent et à son regard.

Par réflexe, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas le cas, il vérifie qu'aucune partie du royaume ne peut donner sur leur terrasse. Il rougit aussitôt en reportant le regard sur elle. Inconsciemment, il presse les dents sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle est belle. Ses cheveux détachés sont soigneusement rangés d'un côté de son visage et sa peau a l'air d'être de soie. Les pointes roses de ses seins sont le spectacle le plus magnifique qui lui ait jamais été donné de contempler.

Il s'approche, se sentant vaguement jaloux de la voir ainsi découverte. Doit-il toujours se montrer aussi stupide, en sa présence ?

« Mai ! chuchote-t-il, tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça ici. Et si quelqu'un venait ?

En lui parlant ainsi, il a l'air d'un gosse.

— Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis levée.

— Je…, marmonne-t-il, la culpabilité lui revenant violemment.

— Embrasse-moi. »

Et elle écarte une jambe pour lui faire de la place, juste devant elle.

La vue de la peau rose de ses reliefs féminins fait se tordre quelque chose dans le ventre de Zuko : quelque chose de doux et d'excitant. Il repense à quel point il était bon d'être en elle.

« Tu…, commence-t-il, anxieux. Tu n'as plus mal ? »

Mai sourit. Il est tellement idiot — craquant — avec son inquiétude candide.

« Non. Approche. »

Il franchit lentement la distance les séparant. Sa main trouve appui sur le coussin juste entre les jambes de Mai et il se penche vers sa bouche. La sensation de son corps si proche de ses doigts, de son torse, l'excite. Dans le flou de ses pensées, des images de son visage, de sa respiration s'affolant à chaque contact de ses mains sur elle lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle a quand même aimé. Il peut le croire, tout du moins. Il a encore envie d'elle.

« On recommencera ? » murmure-t-il, avec appréhension, juste devant ses lèvres.

Elle laisse retomber son genou vers le coussin blanc du transat et écarte les bras, relevant les mains des deux côtés de sa tête en une attitude invitante.

« Oui. »

Elle est tellement provocante. Le cœur de Zuko bat plus fort, ses pupilles se dilatant en la voyant remonter plus haut le genou, tandis qu'il effleure la peau fine tout près de sa main.

« J'en ai encore envie, soupire-t-il, comme s'il la suppliait.

— Oui », répète-t-elle dans un souffle, tandis que les doigts de Zuko glissent jusqu'aux petits plis de son bas ventre et que leurs bouches ouvertes se rencontrent.

Zuko la touche et le désir brûle dans son ventre, le tord en une sensation étrange et agréable.

Probablement ne va-t-elle plus souffrir, désormais. Il a droit de penser que c'est passé, maintenant, et s'en sent apaisé.

Qu'il est difficile de devenir homme.

Il songe à ce qu'il veut qu'ils fassent, et la sensation de la bouche de Mai contre la sienne et de son corps à portée de ses doigts est tout de ce dont il a besoin pour oublier ses tortures intérieures.

« Et si je ne sais pas comment faire ? murmure-t-il soudain.

— Je t'apprendrai. »

Ses paupières se ferment dans la sensation de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Oui. Ils ont tout le temps d'apprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>


End file.
